criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rome, Open City
Rome, Open City is the sixth case of World Edition, as well as the sixth case to take place in Europe. Plot After the events in Greece, Rome was the best bet for Idole de Lavanda to be. There, Hakam and the player found the corpse of a poet known for the secular subjects in them named Maddalena Moretti. She was found outside the Sistine Chapel with a wound in her heart. Autopsy reported that the killer used a sharp projectile to murder Maddalena. Later, the spear was found with Josefine Katz's fingerprints on it. Not only that, but Cedric Aegros was abducted. Eventually, a tourist named Harriet Rose was incriminated to be Maddalena's killer. Harriet initially denied the murder charges Hakam pressed. She denied each and every piece of evidence Hakam and the player provided until Meghan ran into the interrogation room and gladly revealed that the mayor of Rome allowed Meghan access to security cameras across Rome. Because of this, she was able to view something that was a surefire sign that Harriet was a criminal: a picture of holding an unconscious Cedric. The Canadian tourist knew that she had been backed in a corner where she could not escape. As the player found out during the events of Lucas Turnau's murder, they learned that she had been paid to steal a page at the Pretty Lecker restaurant. She revealed that the one who owned the Idole de Lavanda account had mixed up Isabell's and Harriet's roles in Germany; Harriet was to assassinate Lucas while Isabell was to steal the page. Hakam was curious as to why Harriet was affiliated with Idole de Lavanda in the first place. Harriet revealed that when she was young in Canada, she had spent so much time working for her future that she would never spend time with her parents. One day, the two of them died in a car crash in Vancouver. She then started traveling in order to escape her past. She soon heard by a man in Greece that time is money and that money is power. Since she had heard that saying in Europe, she would often rob places in her travels in the aforementioned continent. One day, she was caught after robbing an Italian bank. She revealed that the owner said that she would either be indebted to them and have her give the shop's money to the owner or he would kill her and steal all her money. She chose that being in Idole de Lavanda's debt would be a better fate. Despite how much money Idole de Lavanda had, or power as she saw it, her life just seemed to be fading before her eyes. With Idole de Lavanda's help, she was able to identify the man who told her the maxim as Cedric Aegros. She was going to strike in Greece, but the Supreme Police were busy investigating Aleksander's murder. Spear in hand, she arrived in Italy before the TSP could and found Cedric at the Sistine Chapel. She lured Maddalena away and killed her. When she returned, Cedric was missing. Luckily, since she had tea with Josefine in Germany a few weeks ago, she planted her fingerprints there. Soon, she found Cedric in Venice, only to knock him out with her sleeping pills. She then dragged him to her lair and said she would reveal no more. Hakam then shipped her off to trial, where Judge Anthony Dean Rosenbloom sentenced Harriet to life in jail with no chance of parole. In the aftermath of Harriet's trial, the Supreme Police knew they had to identify Cedric's location. The matters were complicated further after Yumi revealed that a fight had ensued between Stefano Aldebrandi and Valentina Notaro. Chief Oakley sent Yumi to deal with the fight, a conflict that was easily fixed thanks to a security camera at the hotel. Hakam and the player went to apologize to Josefine, who actually enjoyed being placed in custody. She suggested them to visit the murder scene again. Outside the Sistine Chapel, they found a duffle bag belonging to Harriet. In there, they found a storybook with skin cells that Luna Terranova (who was excited to be back in her home country), attributed to be those of Cedric. Harriet refused to reveal anything about Cedric's location except for what she had already revealed: Cedric was in her lair. After all that had transpired, Bodhi organized a meeting. He said that he had taken an interest in the storybook that Hakam and the player had found in Harriet's duffle bag. Bodhi informed the rest of the Supreme Police that Cedric had scribbled a poem at the end of the book where a man was disemboweled in a mysterious land named Shipiana. Bodhi was able to determine that Shipiana was an anagram for Hispania, a former name for Spain. This could only mean one thing: Harriet's lair was in Spain. Stats Victim *'Maddalena Moretti' (found stabbed in the heart) Murder Weapon *'Spear' Killer *'Harriet Rose' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks espresso *The suspect rides a scooter *The suspect eats lasagna Appearance *The suspect wears a gold leaf Profile *The suspect drinks espresso *The suspect rides a scooter Appearance *The suspect wears a gold leaf Profile *The suspect drinks espresso *The suspect rides a scooter Appearance *The suspect wears a gold leaf Profile *The suspect drinks espresso *The suspect rides a scooter *The suspect eats a lasagna Profile *The suspect drinks espresso *The suspect rides a scooter *The suspect eats a lasagna Appearance *The suspect wears a gold leaf Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks espresso. *The killer rides a scooter. *The killer eats lasagna. *The killer weighs at least 140 lbs. *The killer wears a gold leaf. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Chapel Exterior. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wine Bottle, Tire Track) *Examine Wine Bottle. (Result: Bottle Tag; New Suspect: Harriet Rose) *Talk to Harriet Rose about the wine she sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Bottle Tag unraveled) *Examine Tire Track. (Attribute: The killer rides a scooter; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hotel Lobby) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Prerequisite: Tire Track identified; Clues: Lost and Found Box, Expensive Necklace) *Examine Lost and Found Box. (Result: Locked Smartphone) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Stefano Aldebrandi) *Talk to Stefano Aldebrandi about his text to the victim. (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed) *Examine Expensive Necklace. (Result: Hairs) *Examine Hairs. (New Suspect: Valentina Notaro) *Talk to Valentina Notaro about the victim's necklace. (Prerequisite: Hairs identified under microscope) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Caffé Florian. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Shrine, Faded Poem) *Examine Victim's Shrine. (Result: Bloody Newspaper) *Examine Bloody Newspaper. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lasagna) *Examine Faded Poem. (Result: Ominous Poem; New Suspect: Cedric Aegros) *Ask Cedric what the poem means. (Prerequisite: Ominous Poem unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Front Desk) *Investigate Front Desk. (Prerequisite: Cedric Aegros interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Diary; New Suspect: Josefine Katz) *See what Josefine Katz is doing in Italy. (Prerequisite: Play Front Desk as a task) *Examine Torn Check. (Result: Check) *Talk to Stefano about the victim giving him $120,000. (Prerequisite: Check restored) *Examine Locked Diary. (Result: Open Diary) *Talk to Valentina about the photos of the victim. (Prerequisite: Diary unlocked) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Tea Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Spear, Locked Tablet, Trash Can) *Analyze Spear. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Spear; New Clue: Spear) *Examine Spear. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Josefine Katz) *Detain Josefine Katz. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified) *Examine Locket Tablet. (Result: Distress Message) *See why Cedric tried to send a distress message to the team. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Portrait) *Ask Harriet why a portrait of the Rose family was found in the trash. (Prerequisite: Portrait found) *Investigate Chapel Interior. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Victim's Computer, Cedric's Watch) *Analyze Destroyed Computer. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 140 lbs) *Examine Cedric's Watch. (Result: Bloody Flakes) *Analyze Bloody Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold leaf) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Calling the Shots (6/8). (No stars) Calling the Shots (6/8) *Stop Stefano from attacking Valentina further. (Available after unlocking Calling the Shots) *Stop Valentina from attacking Stefano further. (Prerequisite: Stefano interrogated) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Prerequisite: Valentina interrogated; Clue: Locked CCTV) *Examine Locked CCTV. (Result: CCTV footage) *Analyze CCTV footage. (06:00:00) *Fine Valentina for instigating the fight. (Prerequisite: CCTV footage analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Apologize to Josefine for placing her in custody. (Available after unlocking Calling the Shots; Reward: Running Outfit) *Investigate Chapel Exterior. (Prerequisite: Josefine interrogated; Clue: Harriet's Duffle Bag) *Examine Harriet's Duffle Bag. (Result: Poetry Book) *Examine Poetry Book. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Harriet about where Cedric is. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed; Reward: Burger) *See what Bodhi's discovery is. (All tasks before must be completed) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case's title is an obvious reference to Rome, Open City, a 1945 Italian neorealist drama film directed by Roberto Rossellini. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Europe (Josh) Category:Cases of Josh's World Edition